IkaWong
Ikawong was a houseguest on big brother Over the Top and Big brother Coaches. Ika entered the over the top house as one of the eight newbies. Ika entered the big brother house and tried to be social and gain the trusts of others. When Ika was nominated week 2, by Jackson who was manipulated by the vets to take out the newbies. Ika played his cards right and was safe from eviction that week. Fearing he may be a target, Ika won the following week's HOH and targeted all the vets. He nominated Zebra and Butters for eviction, while Naxo was luckily otb by America. On week 4, Ika found himself otb again but this time by Zebra, he won pov and saved himself from eviction. Ika tried to lay low but yet again found himself on the block the following week but played his cards right and survived. Ika then got nominated on every single part of the double eviction. He survived the first part next to Xbae, and won pov saving himself next to Trixie. But he finally got the boot against Viola and his nomination survival ended there. Ika later returned for Big Brother Coaches. Returning to the coaches house, Ika was prepared to play. As a Coach, Ika's crew started out as one to not be reckoned with. Once Ika lost both Royalle and nearly ReaIz once the coaches entered Ika began her game. When ReaIz got the boot Ika was left with Sea, but when Sea was too destructive to be associated with, Ika had to stay quiet nd play an utr game and avoid being evicted. Seen all the bigger players get taken out, Ika was the only player to avoid the block longer than any houseguest in the season. Winning pov on week 8, Ika did what the house wanted and discarded to avoid getting blood on her hands. Ika later found spov and used it to have a hand in the devious plan to take out the dominating alliance. This worked as Lime was evicted and thee alliance crumbled. After her pov wins, Ika followed up by winning HOH on week 10 and took Sea out of the game making Ika the only member of her team left which she used to her advantage and claimed she had no one so why evict her? On week 12.1, Ika won HOH and had her eyes set on Deke that week to get him out of the game. But this plan backfired as Maddie walked due to her own personal issue cancelling Ika's HOH. After Ika was nominated the next two following weeks, she did her part and stayed in the house, on finale night facing the juror's Ika was nearly awarded the win but didn't due to juror's feeling July did better. Ika later returned for All-Stars being seen as one of the many threats in the house. Ika played an under the radar game. However after being nominated week 2, she dodged a bullet being spared against Whimia. She was later paired with Moon and had no hope at winning competitions. She was nominated on week 6 and but was spared thanks to Viola and Butters plan to backdoor Zebra/Spills. On week 9 she found herself nominated yet again for the triple instant but survived thanks to her winning pov. She then went on and threw challenges while coasting alongside her alliances to not be seen as a threat. Ika then was a victim of ETR but won thanks to Deke taking out Slaylah and her taking Deke out. She then went on to win the final HOH of the summer and sent Viola home. And was meant to be awarded for her amazing gameplay but unfortunately wasn't thanks to Viola's bitter juror vote. Ika later returned for Big Brother Legends, throughout the majority of her stay she had beef with Viola because of their All-Star situation. Ika won HOH week 2 and wanted Viola gone asap. However after Viola survived much to Ika's annoyance, Ika found herself nominated on week 4 and evicted by Viola. Not wanting to end her game there, Ika won the final 2 rounds of battleback, re-entered the house, and won HOH and POV targeting Jenn and Horror for betraying her and got rid of Jenn. Ika then proceeded to lay low and struggled to win another competition, however once nominated week 8 by Viola on the first part of the triple eviction, had got evicted yet again however y a vote of 3-5 this time. Player History - Big Brother All-Stars Competition History Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:Houseguests Coaches Category:Houseguests Over The Top Category:11th place Category:Runner-Up